


Confession

by eclecticat



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, someone finally confesses!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four hours since that fated scene in Subway; Hakyeon’s about to go home and Taekwoon should definitely hide inside his room now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shiritori.  
> This is actually a 2nd part of Now or Never, but you can understand this without reading Now or Never.

The room next to Jung Taekwoon’s is a far cry from his plain, ordinary room. He stands in between the two adjacent doors with an apple on his hand and a whirlwind of ideas in his mind.  
  
His dorm room neighbor’s door is sparkly and glittery and all kinds of wonderful. There are glow in the dark constellations plastered all over it as well as actual gold and silver glitters that make it seem like the stars dropped from the sky to be on Hakyeon’s door.  
  
Meanwhile, Taekwoon’s door, in all its glorious thin over battered plywood, is boring. There are no decorations whatsoever and even the gold paint on the handle have peeled off on some of the areas. A permanent ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign from a hotel his sisters went on vacation to hang on his door knob. _‘We forgot to buy you a souvenir, but here you can have this DND sign we stole’_. One can clearly see that Jung Taekwoon is a well-cared brother by his sisters.  
  
Taekwoon sighs and bites his apple. His jet black hair is tied in a messy ponytail, revealing his feline eyes and sharp jaw. The sleeves of his shirt reach up to the middle of his hands, making his fingers peek through the fabric. His chest, broad and massive is obvious despite the size of the shirt. His gray jogging pants is long, yet it only reaches up to his ankle, showing off his bare feet that are planted on the wooden flooring.  
  
It’s been four hours since that fated scene in Subway; Hakyeon’s about to go home and Taekwoon should definitely hide inside his room now.  
  
Also, there’s that revision on his 100-page paper that he has to do. Screw college duties.  
  
He throws the remaining seed of the apple on the trash can and ventures towards the kitchen to get a bottle of water and chocolates. He needs all of the sugar he can intake to get his mind to work hard enough to revise his paper again for the umpteenth time. When will Professor Park stop being fickle anyway?  
  
But then he hears the apartment door open and a pair of shoes being removed.  
  
His roommate is back.  
  
Taekwoon can feel the familiar erratic heartbeat once again. He can’t breathe, can’t focus, despite his instructions to his brain to _shut up and chill, man_. Hakyeon’s whistling, a signal that he’s happy, a beat he got from that commercial that’s always played in the middle of the weekly evening dramas. Taekwoon knows it too; its melodies stuck in his mind like glue. From Taekwoon’s peripheral vision, he sees Hakyeon carry a pair of heavy plastic bags. He can see the canned goods peeking out of the plastic bags, as well as new rolls of tissue papers.  
  
Hakyeon looks stunning in his black turtle neck, skinny pants and brown leather shoes. His dark brown hair is a little bit dishevelled from the winter wind, but he still looks astounding as ever. Taekwoon thinks it’s unfair how there are people who looks great without so much effort, but if it’s Hakyeon, only if it’s Hakyeon, then he guesses its fine.  
  
“Oh, Taekwoon. You’re here.” There’s relief on Hakyeon’s voice as he greets Taekwoon with a wide smile. He places the groceries on the kitchen counter and throws a pack of gummy bear at Taekwoon.  
  
“Figured you’d like them,” he says as if he knows Taekwoon’s about to ask him why he bought one.  
  
“Ah…” Where is his inner courage now that he needs it the most? “Tha-thanks, Hakyeon.” He mentally cringes at the fact that he just stuttered. What is happening to him? Just hours ago he was all about claiming Hakyeon as  _his_ , but now he can’t even talk to Hakyeon calmly.  
  
“No need!” Hakyeon perkily says as he puts a pack of frozen shrimps on the freezer. “It’s nothing compared to what you did for me at Subway. Really, Taek. Thank you for that.” There goes his grin again and Taekwoon feels his knees wobble. “Hongbin’s a great guy, but he can be overbearing at times.”  
  
That only means Hakyeon personally knows who Hongbin is. That or it’s not the first time Hongbin’s tried flirting with Hakyeon.  
  
Taekwoon really doesn’t know how to feel over that.  
  
So he does what he does best. He smiles and quietly excuses himself so he can go inside his room and indulge himself with silly what-ifs and what not. His hands are already touching his room’s door knob, with its gold paint peeled off and its texture rough, when Hakyeon grabs him by the arm.  
  
He turns around and gets the shock of his life. Hakyeon is near him, so near he can almost feel Hakyeon’s breathe fan his skin. Their bodies are inches apart and just one move is all it will take till-  
  
Taekwoon doesn’t even see it coming. Hakyeon’s hands are cupping his cheeks as his lips land on Taekwoon’s, soft and testing. Taekwoon can feel his chest palpitate and his ears ring. Cha Hakyeon is kissing him. His year-long crush is kissing him. In front of his boring old door room.  
  
But why? Why is Hakyeon kissing him? What is Hakyeon doing? What-  
  
Hakyeon steps backward before Taekwoon can even respond. His cheeks are flushed as he bites his lower lip and tries to hide himself.  
  
“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself,” He says. Taekwoon watches as Hakyeon’s fingers fumble with the fabric of his shirt, a habit he’s taken whenever he feels awkward. “I just thought that maybe…I don’t know…maybe you like me too…” The last part comes as a whisper, but Taekwoon hears it loud and clear.  
  
He meets Hakyeon in the eye and sees his roommate insecure. Hakyeon’s eyes are everywhere, but Taekwoon and really the latter just wants to push all those insecurities away.  
  
So he does what he’s been meaning to do for a year now: He pulls Hakyeon close and kisses him on the lips. It starts chaste, Taekwoon feeling Hakyeon’s soft lips against his; Taekwoon tasting Hakyeon’s strawberry lip balm. He can feel Hakyeon panic at first, but the latter soon melts in his arms. He lets Taekwoon comb his fingers on his hair as Taekwoon deepens the kiss.  
  
The entire dorm is quiet except for their ragged breathing and subtle moans.  
  
“Yes…” Taekwoon says as soon as their lips are apart. Hakyeon catches his breathe as he rests his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder. “I do like you too. For a year now.”  
  
The only response he gets from Hakyeon is a playful bite on his shoulders and a “Took you long enough.”


End file.
